Ayo VOTING Akatsuki!
by Hasegawa Michiyo Gled
Summary: Ketik Akatsuki spasi (Chara Akatsuki Fav) (1 Tantangan untuk fav chara yang dipilih) (Alasan kenapa bisa suka dengan chara yang dipilih) kirim ke 8520! Mau tau? Baca aja! Kalo pngin Vote review ya! Arigatou X3


**Ayo VOTING Akatsuki!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya anak baik ngusep di Fic Akatsuki...!**

**Kali ini fic nya makin aneh semenjak saya udah lama gak bikin fic...**

***mewek***

**OK...**

**No curcol dan bacot..**

**Langsung saja!**

**Go!Go!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto itu cuman punya Masashi Sensei...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Humor Garing**

**Rated: T aja deh**

**WARNING: SESUATU YANG MEMBUTAKAN MATA, Jadi HATI-HATI ya para senpai semuanya! :D**

**Saya masih Newbie, Gomen kalo jelek :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Goa Akatsuki**

Pagi hari yang cerah nan indah, nan bersemi, nan panas, nan dingin, nan sejuk, nan pengap, nan (Reader: STOP! Michi-san: Ahh Gomen) Bek to de stoly (Back To The Story). Terdapatlah 10 orang yang gaje, aneh, sarap, gila. #dihajarAkatsuki

"SEMUANYA RAPATTTTT!" Teriak ketua Akatsuki yang bokepnisme dan juga hentainisme. #diRinnengganPein)

Dengan lemas dan malas semua anggota aktasuki berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Ok, sebelum kita memulai rapat ini marilah kita berdoa bersama-sama, berdoa di mulai." Perintah Pein

Mari kita lihat apa sih yang mereka doain~ (Dalem Hati)

"Semoga aku bisa dapatin 500 majalah bokep." Doa Pein (Loh? Rapat kok malah mikirin bokep?)

"Semoga nanti kertas gua gak diambil buat di coret-coret ama si bokepnisme." Doa Konan dengan berapi-api.

"Lindungilah Kicumi aku dari si ketua bokep dan nista ini." Doa Kisame

"Lindungilah keriputku dan lindungilah adikku yang imut, Sasuke Uchiha." Doa Itachi

"Lundungi Tobi ya. Semoga Tobi tetap jadi anak baik, gak bakal, gak merepotkan, semoga aku tetap menjadi Tobi yang ganteng kece serta cetarrrr membahana." Doa Tobi dengan narsis.

"Semua cepet selesai." Doa Zetsu (Ini nih doa yang paling normal)

"Semoga duit gua selamat." Doa Kakuzu

"Semoga boneka barbie gak nangis pas gua tinggalin." Doa Sasori.

"Cepetan selesai." Doa Deidara

"Bunda Jashin... Lindungi putyiii(Putri) yaa." Batin Hidan komat-kamit sambil ngaku-ngaku kalo dia Putri.

"Doa selesai." Perintah Pein

"Jadi kali ini kita dikirimin surat dari nenek Tsunade buat liat persentase kepopuleran kita."

"Jadi?, kita mesti cari orang buat voting gitu?" Tanya Sasori dengan mulut di monyong-monyongin.

"Iyeeeeee." Balas Pein ikutan monyongin mulutnya (Bayangin aja yaa)

"Disini juga di tulis, kalo mau dapat vote harus melalui vote dari para reviewer."

Jelas Pein di sertai anggukkan mereka semua.

"Oh iya, di tulis juga masing-masing orang yang vote, orang yang mereka vote harus dapat 1 tantangan bebas dari si reviewer dan juga alasan kenapa orang yang memilih menyukai orang yang dipilih." Jelas Pein

"Ngerti?" Tanya Pein lagi.

"PAHAAMMM!' Teriak mereka kompak.

"Bentar lagi team 7 bakal datang buat rekam kita." Jelas Pein

TING TONG

"HALOOHHAAA!" Teriak Naruto langsung masuk ke goa akatsuki.

"Kami datang untung rekam kalian." Sakura menjelaskan kepada mereka.

"Masuk TV gak?" Tanya Sasori.

"Masuk TV kok, seluruh TV di dunia." Jelas Sakura.

"WWAAAHHHH" Mereka terkagum-kagum.

"OK, sekarang mulai rekamannya ya." Kakashi langsung menyiapkan kamera.

"Camera, Rolling, ACTION!" Kakashi memberi tanda pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Halooo! Kita berada di acara AYO VOTING AKATSUKI!" Sakura memulai sebagai Host.

"Pingin Vote gak nih?" Tanya Naruto dengan sok-sok misterius.

"Caranyaa! Ketik AKATSUKI spasi chara akatsuki favorite dan juga 1 tantangan buat chara akatsuki favorite dan alasannya suka sama chara tsb kirim ke 8520!" Sakura dan Naruto berbicara secara bersamaan.

"Nahhh, saatnya para anggota akatsuki promosiin diri mereka!" Teriak Naruto dengan gaje.

"Mulai dari Pein yaaa!" Teriak Sakura memanggil Pein. Pein yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung ke arah kamera.

"Haii! Nama saya Pein, saya suka bokep dan hentai! Kalo kalian merasa aku chara yang paling terbaik... Vote aku yahh! Ketik Akatsuki spasi Pein berserta 1 tantangan buat gue dan alasan kenapa suka sama gue, kirim ke 8520. Jangan lupa yahhh!" Pein promosiin diri sambil kedip-kedip mata gaje.

"Ok! Lanjut ke Konan."

"Hai.. Nama saya Konan, saya suka kertas, kalau aku ini chara akatsuki terbaik vote aku yah, jangan lupa alasan suka sama aku dan 1 tantangan buat aku, jangan lupa kirim ke 8520!" Konan pun promosiin dirinya.

"Lanjut, Kisame!"

"Haii! Aye Kisame, kalo ente merasa aye tuh paling bagus, vote aye yah! Alasan kenapa bisa suka sama aye dan 1 tantangan buat aye kirim ke 8520 yahh!" Kisame Promosiin.

"Lanjut! Itachi!"

"Hai! Gua Itachi, vote gua yah! Jangan lupa alasan and 1 tantangan buat gue! Kirim ke 8520 yahh!" Teriak Itachi gaje.

"Lanjut! Tobi!"

"Hai senpai-senpai semua! Saya Tobi vote saya ya senpai! Jangan lupa alasan sama 1 tantangan buat Tobi anak baik, kirim ke 8520 yahh!" Teriak Tobi makin gaje.

"Lanjut! Zetsu!"

"Yang penting vote gua dah sama alasan and tantangan, sekian." Zetsu promosiin dengan cuek bebek.

"Lanjut! Kakuzu!"

"No money, no promo." Balas Kakuzu

"Ya udah! Terserahh!" Balas Naruto dan Sakura.

"Lanjut! Sasori!"

"Ayooo kawan-kawan! Nama saya Sasori, kalo suka sama saya, ketik Akatsuki spasi Sasori berserta 1 tantangan dan alasan kenapa elu suka sama saya, kirim ke 8520." Sasori promosiin diri dengan tebar senyum.

"Lanjut! Hidan!"

"Halo teman-teman sebunda jashin, nama saya Hidan, kalian bisa panggil saya putyii (Putri) kalo mau vote putyi ketik akatsuki spasi Hidan jangan lupa alasan suka sama putyi dan 1 tantangan buat putyi ya.. Kirim ke 8520!" Promo Hidan dengan muka di bikin imuttt (hooekkkk)

"Lanjut! Deidara!"

"Halo un..! Yang penting ketik akatsuki spasi Deidara jangan lupa alasan beserta 1 tantangan yahh, kirim ke 8520!" Promosi Deidara

"Ok! Semua sudah promo! Ingat yahh! Kalo mau Vote ayooo Ketik AKATSUKI spasi (Chara Akatsuki fav) (1 Tantangan buat fav Akatsuki yang dipilih) dan (alasan memilih Chara tersebut) kirim ke 8520 yahh!" Teriak Naruto dan Sakura bareng.

"Jangan lupa VOTE kami ya!" Teriak Akatsuki bareng.

"OK! END!" Kakashi teriak memberi tanda.

"Ya udah, baguslah, kalau gitu kami pulang dulu yah! 2 minggu lagi bakal ke sini buat tantangan dan hasil vote nya. Kita pulang." Pamit Sakura

"Byeee!" Teriak Akatsuki

**TBC**

**Gaje bener.. *mewek***

**Lagi ngerjain fic ini sambil nonton KING KONG (Apa hubungannya?)**

**Mau Vote gak senpai?**

**Kalo mau..**

**Ketik Akatsuki Spasi (Chara Akatsuki Fav) (1 tantangan buat Chara akatsuki yang di pilih) (Alasan kenapa bisa suka sama chara tsb) Kirim ke 8520**

**Contoh**

**Akatsuki, Tobi Lepasin topeng, Tobi unyu sihhh, 8520**

**Acak juga boleh.. Yang penting lengkap!**

**Ku tunggu Vote kalian!**

**Mind To R n R**


End file.
